The present invention relates to gas burner, and more particularly to such a gas burner which can be conveniently fastened to a fuel gas can through a screw joint and, which has gas flow control device for regulating the flow rate of fuel gas.
A variety of gas burners have been developed for with use fuel gas can for cooking food. Exemplars of these gas burners are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,466,199; 5,564,919; 08/545,515 issued to Prince Industrial Development Co., Ltd.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,172 issued to Harry C. Miller. U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,199 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,919 teach the coupling of an exhaust valve of a fuel gas can to a filling valve of a gas torch. U.S. Pat. No. 08/545,515 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,172 teach the installation of a receptacle means in a gas burner for coupling to a commercially available fuel gas can. These conventional gas burners are complicated and expensive, therefore they are commonly used in factory, plant, chemistry laboratory, etc. for a big burning work.